


[Podfic]  total system failure

by argentumlupine, cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>In which Stiles is the world's most inappropriate entrepreneur, Erica is a menace, and Derek is terrible at his job no matter how hard he tries. (Or, the Harrowing Saga of the Gay Porn Doppelgänger.)</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by HalfFizzbin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  total system failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [total system failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775849) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/total%20system%20failure.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:20:08



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013111808.zip) | **Size:** 18 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/total%20system%20failure.mp3)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **argentumlupine** : Reader's notes and outtakes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/46338.html).


End file.
